Lumen's Love
Lumen's Love is the nineteenth episode of Spider Riders. It first aired in Canada on August 27, 2006 on Teletoon. Content Summary Prince Lumen is visited by Lady Noia, a childhood friend of his, who is revealed to be Beerain in disguise. She and Grasshop attempt to steal the Oracle Key, but finds that a lovesick Lumen keeps getting in her way. Plot Hunter is informed that an old friend of Prince Lumen's is soon to arrive at Arachna Castle for a visit. The Lady Noia just so happens to be a dear childhood friend of Prince Lumen. Noia’s butler introduces himself and the lady to the prince, and Lumen is immediately love struck. After Igneous shows the two to their room, Noia and her butler discuss the condition of there room and reveal that they are really Beerain and Grasshop of the Invectids Big Four. They'd planned to sneak into the castle to steal the Oracle Key. The plan seemed to be going well, until, as they get ready to search, Lumen greets "Noia" at her door, wanting to spend time with her. The puzzled Beerain agrees with Grasshop to keep Lumen busy while he searches. Grasshop sneaks off but gets caught by Igneous, Igneous shows him around the castle believing Grasshop's story that he wished to check the castles security. The two Invectids return after a long night exhausted, then realize that Lumen has most likely gone to bed. Unfortunately, "Noia" discovers Lumen still wide awake so she and Grasshop sneak out of the window and are spotted by Sparkle, whom they tell that they’re playing "hide and seek". Against Beerains wishes, Sparkle tells Lumen where they are, so he goes off in search of Noia, who is searching hallway's for the key. After being spotted by Lumen, Beerain runs straight into a trap, only to be saved by Lumen. Then Grasshop also ends up getting caught in a net trap. Beerain heals Lumen’s arm, and he takes her to the gardens. Unfortunately, the flowers make Invectids ill, so Beerain runs off. Lumen finds her in her room, and presents her with a bouquet of the flowers. "Noia" then forms a plan, stating that she would like to see Lumen in a match. Meanwhile, Sparkle has finds the "butler" while still playing hide and seek. Before the match, Lumen entrusts Beerain with the key, and so she tries to sneak off with it, but is caught by Igneous and Corona and is forced stay put. Sparkle shows up with a tied-up Grasshop, and Beerain calls his name. Their secret out, the pair throw off their costumes. Lumen is shocked, but Hunter fights the RoboBeetle the pair brought with them. Lumen, still love struck, finds the key and tries to throw it to Beerain, but Hunter manages to catch it instead. Hunter finishes off the RoboBeetle, though the pair manage to escape. After the battle, Lumen calls for Beerain to come back. Mantid is not pleased with the failed mission, but decides not to punish the pair. Meanwhile, the real Lady Noia arrives at last, but Prince Lumen is nowhere in sight. He has set off to find Beerain. Trivia In the episode * It's possible the flowers grown in the palace garden were originally grown in the village of fragrant blooms. Background English dub changes Characters *Hunter Steele *Corona *Igneous *Prince Lumen of Arachna *Princess Sparkle of Arachna *Battle Spider Shadow *Battle Spider Ebony *Battle Spider Hotarla *Lady Noia *Beerain *Grasshop *Mantid *Buguese Quotes *"Uhmph! ...I fell on my keys."- Grasshop, after being freed by Princess Sparkle from a net he'd been trapped in. *"Hunter, would you mind losing this match as soon as possible?"- Prince Lumen asks Hunter to take a fall so he can impress Noia. Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview Videos Opening Episode Ending Preview Links Category:Episodes